bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
(Episode 99) The Bubbletucky Movie Theater!
Songs *"We're Goin' to the Movie Theater!" (Pop Song) *"Roll the Camera!" (Dance Song) Characters Present in this Episode *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Bubble Puppy *Movie Creators/Production Team Episode Info *'Pop Song:' "We're Goin' to the Movie Theater!" *'Singer: Molly' *'Characters Present:' All *'Shop Segment:' Deema's Movie Theater Consession Stand *'Customers: '''Molly *'Dance Song:' "Roll the Camera!" *'Singer:' Deema *'Backup Dancers:' Goby and Molly *'Background Image:' A movie camera and a bag of popcorn. *'Singer(s): All *'Characters Present: '''All *'Other Songs: "We can do this" *'Singer(s): Molly' *'Charcters Present: All' *'Lunch: Oona' - A bag of popcorn; Gil - A soda and a pack of candy;' Nonny' - Movie-roni and cheese *'Storybook Segment:' "The Movie Creators VS. The Dragon" *'Charcters Present: Molly Goby and Deema ' *'''Field Trip: '''The Bubbletucky Movie Theater Trivia *This is the finale episode of Season Two. Plot On their way to school, Deema and Molly hear some strange noises and decide to investigate. It turns out to be adults filming a movie, which they're told is premiering that night! They tell the other Guppies, and soon they're having lots of fun learning all about movies and movie theaters! But when the camera breaks at the last minute, will the Bubble Guppies be able to save the premiere? Transcript (The words "Bubble Guppies" appear on screen in Season Two's style. As with every episode, water begins to fill the screen, and the Little Fish appear.) Little Fish: "Bubble Guppies!" (screen slides up) Molly: "Hi! It's me, Molly! And it's time for...--" Gil: "Lights!" Molly: "Lights?" (swims over to see Gil setting up some lights) Molly: "Gilly, it's time for...--" Gil: "Camera!" (sets up a movie camera) Molly: "But Gil, it's time for--" Gil: (snaps a clapboard) "Action! Once, there was a little Bubble Guppy girl named Molly. And she said..." Molly: (swims along slowly with her eyes closed as if she's in a movie, then acts normally again) "It's time for 'Bubble Guppies!'" (Theme song plays) Little Fish: "The Bubbletucky Movie Theater!" Molly: "Hi!" Deema: "Hello there!" (Adult Voice from far away): "Lights! Camera! And...action!" Deema: "What was that?" Molly: "I don't know." (turns to viewers) "Where is that sound coming from?" Little Fish: "Over there!" Deema: "Yeah! Let's go check it out!" Adult Lobster: "Lights, camera, and--action!" Deema: "Hey there! Whatcha doin'?" Lobster: "Hey there, girls! We're filming a new movie that's coming out tonight!" Molly: "Ooh! Really?" Lobster: "Yeah! It'll be a really fun, cool movie! The first showing is tonigh at 12:00 at the Bubbletucky Movie Theater! You and your friends should come tonight! We hope you can make it!" Deema: "Don't worry, we'll be here!" Lobster: "See ya tonight, girls!" Deema and Molly: "Okay! Bye!" (They start swimming to their big, yellow preschool building again, but stop in front of it to speak to the viewers.) Molly: "Come on!" (They start swimming to the preschool again. The camera zooms in on the building as the front door slides up, and all the guppies begin greeting the viewers.) Oona: "Hi!" Goby: "Hello!" Gil: "Hi!" (The guppies sit down just before Mr. Grouper enters.) Oona, Gil, Goby, and Nonny: "Good morning, Mr. Grouper!" Mr. Grouper: "Well, good morning, everyone!" Deema: (swims in) "Lights!" Molly: (swims in) "Camera!" Both: "Action!" (smack tails and giggle) Nonny: "What are you doing?" Deema: "Making a movie! We're film directors and producers!" Molly: "Yeah! We saw a group of lobsters filming a movie down at the Bubbletucky Movie Theater! Their new movie's premiering tonight at 12:00!" Mr. Grouper: "Oh, that's great! Maybe we can go see it tonight! Who wants to see the new movie?" All: "Yes, yes! Please! We do! We wanna go!" Mr. Grouper: "Who-ho-ho-ho-hoa, guys, hang on! We can go, but the movie won't be premiering until midnight! That's a long time to wait! But don't worry because in the meantime, we can have lots of fun learning about movie theaters!" Molly: "What can you do at a movie theater, Mr. Grouper?" Mr. Grouper: "Well, let's think about what we can do at a movie theater! When you arrive at the movie theater, the first thing you do is go up to the booth to get your...?" (bubble pops up with a picture of a movie ticket) Gil: "Movie ticket!" Mr. Grouper: "Yep! You need movie tickets to enter the theater! Next, you head over to a big concession stand to get the snacks you'll eat during the movie, like a big bucket of delicious...? (another bubble pops up with a picture of a bucket of popcorn) Oona: "Popcorn!" Mr. Grouper: "That's right! Then, you show your tickets to the ticket checker so he can approve them! After that, all that's left to do is find the correctly numbered theater with the movie you're seeing written above it! When you find it, you go inside and sit down in a...?" (one last bubble pops up with a picture of a movie theater seat) Deema: "Seat!" Mr. Grouper: "That's right! You sit down and wait for the movie to start! Movie theaters can be a lot of fun!" (swims away) Molly: "Who wants to go to a movie theater?" Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny: "We do!" Molly: "Then, come on! Let's go!" (Molly sings the pop song, "We're Goin' to the Movie Theater!" When it's over, the viewers clap and cheer as a tan yellow screen slides down. Deema comes in dressed as a movie theater concession stand worker.) Deema: "Come on, movie-goers! We've got some snacks to sell!" (Deema makes her way to the stand, then glances at viewers) "Pretty soon, some movie-goers will come to buy snacks to eat during their movies! Listen, a movie-goer!" Molly: (swims in) "Hello!" Deema: "Hello there! How can I help you today?" Molly: "Hello I'm here to watch a movie." Deema: "Well ya certainly come to the right place." (Bubble pops and the background changes to a movie theatre.) Deema: "Welcome to Deema's movie theatre snack stand.So what can i get you today." Molly: "Hmm... I'll have a large popcorn, please!" Deema: "Okay! Comin' right up!" (makes a small popcorn, comes back) "This is popcorn, all right!" (puts small popcorn on counter) Molly: (looks at box, then frowns and looks to viewers) "Does this look like a large popcorn?" Little Fish: "No! That's a small popcorn!" Molly: "Right! That's a small popcorn!" (turns back to Deema) "I wanted a large popcorn!" Deema: "That's right! What was I thinking? I'll get you a large popcorn this time! Just a moment!" (swims away as camera follows - she ducks down for small popcorn, medium popcorn, and large popcorn, then sets them on the counter one-by-one) Deema: "Hmm...a large popcorn... Let's see...um..." (to the viewers) "...I need your help! Which one is the large popcorn? This one?" (puts hands above small popcorn, which glows blue for a second) "This one?" (moves hands to medium popcorn, which also glows) "Or this one?" (moves hands over large popcorn, which glows for a second also) Little Fish: (swim over large popcorn and point to it) "This one!" Deema: (to the viewers) "You're right! That's a large popcorn!" (hands Molly her popcorn) "Here ya go! Enjoy your movie!" Molly: "Thank you!" Deema: (watches Molly go into the theater to watch her movie and smiles, giggling happily) Mr. Grouper: "Excuse me, what time is it?" Deema: "It's time for lunch!" Mr. Grouper: "What time is it?" Gil, Oona, and Nonny: (Gil Oona and Nonny swim in) "It's time for lunch!" Mr. Grouper: "What time is it?" Gil, Oona, and Nonny: "It's time for lunch!" Mr. Grouper: "It's lunchtime!" Gil, Oona, and Nonny: "Hey, what's for lunch?" (Bubble pops and the background changes into the movie theatre seats.) Gil: "Hey Oona, what did you get for lunch today?" Oona: "I got a bag of popcorn! Mmmmm, mmmmm! What did you get, Gil?" Gil: "I got a soda and a pack of candy! Yum!" Oona: "Yummy! What did you get for lunch today, Nonny? Nonny: "I got........ (holds up a bowl of macaroni and cheese that has tiny movie screens, movie theater seats, and cameras in it) Movie-roni and Cheese?" (Gil, Oona, and Nonny laugh) Little Fish: "Movie-roni and Cheese? That's silly!" (screen cuts to Molly) Molly: "You can do a lot of things at movie theaters. Watch movies, eat sweet treats and popcorn....." Gil: "Did you say popcorn?" Molly: "Yeah! Popcorn is the main snack you eat at a movie theater! People who work there use big popping machines to make the popcorn!" Gil: "Good thing I built this new popcorn machine! Look at how big it is! It can pop popcorn extremely fast! Watch this!" (Gil pulls out a remote control to turn on the popcorn machine, however, it does not turn on.) "Hey, it's not working!" Molly: "Uh, Gilly. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gil: "What's wrong with this thing?!" (Keeps pressing the power button and then swims over and bangs on the popping machine. The machine now goes out of control and explodes with a big mountain of popcorn that explodes out)"Uh oh!"(Gil is buried under, but he pops his head out, looking rather annoyed. He then looks at the popcorn, quickly shakes his head and smiles, grabs a handful, and stuffs it in his mouth and eats it.) "Mmmmmm, popcorn!" Molly: (Giggles). Oona: "C'mon you guys we're getting ready for the movie." Molly: "C'mon." (They swam to the classroom.) Category:Episodes